Last Words before my Ascension
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Heroes come and die, but legends live forever. Latios's POV on the events after Pokemon Heroes.


_**Considering how I made one based on Latias, I thought it would only be fair if I made one about her big brother too. This is pretty much what I think Latios would express about his view on the events of Alto Mare and his sister from his afterlife. Note that this contains some references that aren't canon, such as the afterlife.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Words before my Ascension<br>**

_"Death isn't the end, but rather the beginning of a new chance for redemption."-Giratina_**  
><strong>

My name is Latios, Guardian of Alto Mare extraordinaire. Or at least, that's what I used to be. As my superiors in the afterlife have given me a chance to compose a few memoirs and entries regarding my previous life, I thought I'd reflect on what happened when I was still an energetic legendary Pokémon that watched over his home day and night.

Latias, I realize my death has impacted you cataclysmically. Being all alone now, with no other forms of companionship or comfort…I understand, but…

My dear sister, you must not cry. Living beings come and die as time passes-it is a natural process, so please do not shed too many tears over my death. What can I say? Even sub-deities with unnatural power are not vulnerable to mortality itself. We all have emotions, but it pains me to see you cry day after day. Perhaps one day, I just might return to you, but Giratina isn't going to be allowing that so easily. She's not one to let souls just wander and waltz in and out without her permission.

It's been years since that fateful night in Alto Mare, but I'm just stressing you to stop taking this so harsh on yourself. I know my death impacts you severely but the least you can do is move on.

Isn't it hard to believe that a life itself is so fragile to the horrors of reality? It takes decades for us to grow into knowledgeable adolescents, but at the same time, our lives can be extinguished so easily. Father understood this, and he took his sacrifice with great honor and pride for he understood the value of life over the others-he would give up his status as a guardian just so the people of Alto Mare can live in peace. I am terribly sorry for being so sour and distrustful of humanity even though you wished to befriend and be them as close as you would to me, but the evils of this world are just undeniably horrifying…

Blame me for my anti-social attitude towards the creatures we share our lives with, but…that's just me. I just have an irk to turn my back on the world.

The world is a dangerous place. There are individuals with sick minds, desires and thoughts ready to take advantage of their victims, and we, being legendary Pokémon, are no exception. Being the naïve and curious little Pokémon you were, it'd frighten me beyond comprehension if I realized you ended up as a slave for an extremely abusive trainer. Please understand, I did not wish to attack the human boy, I only felt defensive at that moment for he was a stranger in our sacred garden.

You must understand why I was being such a thorn in your side in terms of being the big overprotective brother. Take Team Rocket for example-Annie and Oakley are just the flawless symbols of that. Who'd expect them to come in with a bad attitude just because they wished to look pretty after thieving the sacred Soul Dew? I'm practically cursing myself for my own inabilities to stop them personally.

Given the opportunity, I'd execute those bitches right on the spot. I have no mercy for people that lack the souls and hearts to go to lengths of killing others just for a little quick cash. If they were born to kill, they should be prepared to be killed after being born.

If I could, I would repay Ash with all the debt that I owe for him. Maybe it's fate or luck, but he certainly not just saved you, me, Bianca, or Lorenzo-but perhaps the one place we called home.

Alright, I understand, you proved me wrong when you assisted the trainer in the Tour de Alto Mare event. But I wasn't about to take chances, as you were cheating in general by assisting him with that high-powered boost of yours. I am perfectly willing to accept that you were doing it out of good intentions but I do not tolerate cheating.

I also have myself to blame when it came to light since you had feelings for Ash and I didn't do a thing about it. This was outrageous on my perspective at the start mainly because I don't believe a human and Pokémon can ever become one in a relationship. Add to the fact I didn't even trust him at start only adds to the more reasons to advise you to keep your distance from him. Let's not forget, such relations are forbidden within human laws and regulations, and you'd only harm Ash more as your acts might jail him or force him to surrender his license as a Pokémon Trainer.

…but I was proven wrong in the end, correct? I'd thought my final hour had arrived with those two accursed Rocket rats beating the life out of me and zapping my life energy to critical levels and your newly befriended human came rushing to the rescue. That one gesture of kindness from such a small boy has changed my heart on the world.

Then came the tidal wave due to the heavily corrupted Soul Dew that once embodied father's remaining life energy. Unfortunately, it was either you or me to take the sacrifice and it was my job that you were not going to be the one to perish. You are still young and there is an entire world to see and learn from. Me? I can say I was so heavily damaged and wounded at that point that no medical care or treatment would save me-the sacrifice of my soul for the sake of our people's future was definitely worth it.

Remember that my Soul Dew rests on the pedestal of our home now-while I'm not there physically, my presence is still felt there. I am watching over you from the afterlife, and while not capable of comforting and providing emotional support there, it's still my job as a guardian from Giratina's world itself.

You may be fragile and emotionally weak before, but with time, you will be a hardened spirit. Believe me on that.

I know you wish to go with Ash on his adventures as a traveling companion…I have no objections to that. You've proven to me you can trust him as a good-hearted trainer that would never abuse or mistreat you terribly. His Pokémon clearly reflect this attitude. I'd observe on him every now and then, and the kid hasn't even raised a fist at his Pokémon for being disobedient, rebellious, or misbehaving. Even if they treated him like dirt completely, he would not object. Now that's what I call perseverance. Too bad trainers like him are harder to come by than finding another member of our species…

You can mainly pin the fault on me for now allowing you to go along with Ash, but remember, you and I are still Guardians of Alto Mare so you can't just fly off with a silly crush and abandon your duties as a defender.

Sigh…but maybe I was wrong after all. Surely, what kind of dangers do we have nowadays? The world is protected by humans like certain trainers, Rangers and good-hearted gym leaders and champions. They're always willing and ready to bring injustice to light by risking their own lives. Do we really need to be guardians of the water capital, being confined to the island and doing nothing more than patrolling the skyline day after day?

It's clear to everyone that you love Ash-I can even sense Bianca making fun of you about it in her drawings and conversations. After spending time living in a realm of legendaries, I'm proud to say that love has no boundaries. Interspecies relationships is shockingly common in a realm where Pokémon and humans, in their afterlife, roam free and await for rebirth, ascension, or simply just willing to be left forever in peace. It is not shocking one bit to see a human holding hands with a Pokémon.

Human laws prohibit this, I am well aware of that-but if you really wish to be that close to your human crush, I don't have objections. As far as my eyes can see, I can witness Pokémon expressing their emotions to their human love while keeping themselves hidden from society, such as the Darkrai from Alamos Town. Funnily enough, who would expect the Grim Reaper to be so protective and caring of a human girl?

It is clear Ash will protect you from any harm in the event you across any, so it only makes me more happy if you wished to go along with him. I couldn't protect you forever with my strength and that was evident on that fateful night, but the young trainer, given his philosophies on how to treat Pokémon like his own brothers and sister…that sums my thoughts up. He's the type of person you can rely on and never expect to be backstabbed or left in the dark just because you ended up in a situation with little hopes for salvation. But I do agree that he isn't the sharpest wing available…I suppose nothing is perfect in the end regardless.

You would protect him too, right? I hope so. It still worries me that you are relatively flawed in the fighting department…with some training, you can grow stronger and more powerful, perhaps surpassing me.

Sometimes I just wonder how heartwarming and lovely the scene would be with you cuddling Ash happily. That would for sure warm my heart up, but he hasn't paid a visit to you at all, right? I'm terribly sorry for that, but like the other Pokémon here say, he's very forgetful and rather dimwitted. Don't blame him as he's still young and learning. Remember, there is a huge age difference between you and him.

Age doesn't matter at all either. You can be 50,000 years old and still befriend a teenage human. Heck, I've seen plenty around here in the realm I'm floating absentmindedly as I write this letter to you. Follow your heart and don't hesitate to express yourself to him just because you are too shy if you ever have a chance to meet with Ash.

Remember, my dear sister-I'll always be there for you. If you ever feel lonely on a cold winter night, look up at the stars in space. Out there is where father, mother, and our ancestors along with me continue to guard over Earth with our spiritual presence. I have to depart now-Giratina isn't exactly a very patient one just because someone's spending a little too much time writing a letter, even if it was meant for their loved ones.

Grow strong.

-Latios


End file.
